


For not so long.

by Candlecanes



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I have time to waste, I'm bored, Okay I really don't but I don't want to do the stuff I need to, Short Story, Story, fight me, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlecanes/pseuds/Candlecanes
Summary: I was bored. Have a short story.





	

The way the color of the dark blue sky slashing with the black making a grandient with the affects of the pale yellow sunset mixing with purple and pastel pink. The painting of the black silhouettes of pine trees that happened to be blocking out the paint washed sunset. Reminding people the things that have formed from these colors.

He sparked a memory from these colors. Creating a memory that sometimes makes a full body shiver, or cringe but other engulfing the warm tingles with a chill. That spark would make a light with the painted silhouettes of pine trees causing a fire of memories. The spark. 

"Like." He would often state, as he would claim it as full sentences. That would engage a strike of laughter erupting the room, quickly filling with hot breath, making most uncommonly uncomfortable with the situation. But back to the sunset.

No matter were anyone could be you could see his sunset. Not to all is it his, but trust me it is. He created this sunset and ruined lives and that sunset and those shades and silhouettes of painted pine trees for most. Driving most away. But some how keeping some. The pink is faint but it's there, look a little harder and keep looking and looking until you think you can see it. 

The washes of purple to blue and then mixing with black is a brilliant composition but the few who ask him about it get the worst answers. Such as 'I have no idea what you are talking about.' that's common. Unlike. No. Like him.

Common. But not average. Definitely not that. He made the spark, and essentially started the forest fire that consumed everything that most loved and cared for. He however made the sunset that is spoken of.

With great anger and hurtfulness in mind it was created. Driving all emotions into on sunset is the worst anyone could do but he made it seem almost too easy.

But we all have are rainy seasons. Even him. Accepting the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm weirdly using bigger words. I'm sure half don't make sense I'm sorry.


End file.
